


Buddy Foster

by Elegant_Geek



Category: Side Show - Krieger/Russell
Genre: Buddy Foster, Side Show, Sideshow - Freeform, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Geek/pseuds/Elegant_Geek
Summary: Who is this man? I want to know more.
Comments: 2





	Buddy Foster

This man is promising the girls so much   
Their freedom  
The strength to keep fighting   
Surely he is an angel from heaven  
I need an angel of my own. 

The future is uncertain   
But he is offering such hope. This infectious comfort.   
Peace of mind. 

I want to run away with him.   
Follow his dreams and see where we go  
I need some assurance as well.   
I'm so sick of this hell. 

I have never been swayed by someone so confident  
So sure.   
Dangerously secure.   
Who are you?  
Take me with you.


End file.
